Episode 3987 (1st March 2005)
Plot Jimmy’s 40th birthday party becomes an unforgettable evening when Charity bursts in and blurts out that she and the birthday boy have been having an affair. When the Kings refuse to believe her allegations, she whips out the evidence and plays the incriminating videotape. Tom is stunned as the tape confirms that Sadie set Charity up to stop the wedding and a distraught Sadie launches herself at Charity. The Dingle retaliates by flooring her arch rival before heading for the door. Tom is shocked by the revelation and he realises that his mistrust of Charity was due to his own insecurity because of the age difference. He is also aware that he has lost Charity when she is unable to return to him at his his very emotional behest. It becomes abundantly clear to Tom that Charity truly loves him and Sadie played on his own weakness and gullibility. Charity leaves the King's with herself respect and dignity intact as she tells Tom she needs her freedom because for the first time she is not accountable to anyone. Charity goes to collect Debbie but as Cain tells his daughter that he can’t bear the thought of losing her, Debbie turns to Charity and announces that she is staying with her father. With Noah beside her, an emotional Charity drives off into the night. Back at Holdgate Farm, Chloe continues to watch the tape and is shocked to hear the truth about Paul Marsden’s death. Matthew threatens her to forget what she has seen, but will she remain tight lipped? Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Sam Duffy (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Carl King - Tom Lister *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Max King - Charlie Kemp *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Libby Charles - Ty Glaser *Tamsin Charles - Jenny Gleave Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and Debbie's room *Home Farm - Living room *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Holdgate Farm - Dining room, living room, hallway and office *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Last appearance of Charity Tate until 1st October 2009. *Last appearance of Noah Tate until 1st October 2009 and final appearance of Sam Duffy in the role. *This credits roll over a shot of Holdgate Farm at night after Charity drives away. The closing theme is also replaced by Eva Cassidy's cover of the Fleetwood Mac song Songbird, which continues to play on from the final scene. *This was an hour-long episode. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,080,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes